Family
by acouvion
Summary: Bexley has been searching years for Damon Salvatore. She finally finds him back in mystic falls and plans to confront him.
1. chapter 1

Brexley got off the bus and looked around at the quiet small town. It seemed peaceful, but she knew better. She knew the town of Mystic Falls held the supernatural. Why else would she be here? She saw a grill and decided to go ask for directions there. It wasnt very busy, after all it was only three in the afternoon. She slowly walked to the bar and took a seat, ordering a cola to help her relax. It smelt of bourbon and fried foods. There was a group of teenagers playing pool. They were being obnoxious and loud. Brexley tbought to herself about how easy it would be for her to snap their necks but quickly shook the thoughts away. She wasn't that person anymore. She focused back on why she was here. "Hey, bartender. I need directions." she called sharply at the man tending to the bar. "to the salvator boarding house." He drew her a map and she proceded on her way walking softly down the road in the direction the map showed. She had been looking for him for years. She needed answers. Or maybe she just wanted to kick his ass some. He had hurt her and she wanted to know why. She also wanted to know why she was still alive when she was born in 1858. Well, she knew why. Shes a vampire, but she wanted to know who turned her and what their reason was. Did he do it? Why would he, shes never met him. She didnt even know who he was until she was 15. Then when she turned in 1875. Now here she is traped in the body of a 17 year old when she was indeed a lot older.

She brushed her raven hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. She stopped and looked at the large boarding house. _At least he's rich_ she thought to herself. She continued for the door. She slowly reached her hand up for the knob. Her icey blue eyes lingering on it for a moment before she took the knocker in her hand and gently hit it on the door three times. She then took a few steps back and waited patiently for someone to answer.

After a few moments the door slowly creeked open and a young man, around the same age as herself opened the large door. "Can I help you?" He asked polietly.

"Well, I sure hope so considering all the damn trouble it took me to track this place down. I'm looking for Damon Salvatore and I want to talk to him right now." The mans eyes went wide with surprise. He licked his lips and took a few steps back and put his arm out, gesturing for me to enter. She walked inside and took a look around. This place was huge! The young girl went in to the parlor straight ahead and took a look around, it was empty. She growled under my breath and turned on her heel. "Where is he?" the girl demanded. The boy looked taken aback. He ran his fingers through his bronze hair, "Upstairs, I'll go get him. Take a seat." He turned and vanished into the hallway. She knew she wasn't very threatning. She was only about 5'1 and 100 pounds. The most intimidating thing about her was probably her outfit. She was dressed in black skinny jeans with combat boots. Her black shirt had white writing that read _Bite Me_ on it. It hung loose with the sleeve hanging off one shoulder. But she had muscle. She taken down a lot of vampires older and bigger than herself. She starred to wonder who the other male was. A relative perhaps.

She took a seat on the couch near the fire place, leaned back and crossed her legs. It was a good five minutes before she heard footsteps. Soon a raven haired man appered and walked into th parlor, followed by the boy that let her in. The man looked at Brexley up and down for a few seconds and then snicked and turned his head looking at the other boy. Almost as if he was mocking him. He cleared his throat, "You're very brave coming in here demanding for me. My brother said your a little spitfire. Still stupid for showing up though. Now, why are you here and what the hell do you want?"

Brexley sat for a while with a smirk on her face, taking in his features. She then stood and took a few steps towards the man and started to answer his question, "First off don't threaten me. I don't look like much but I can hold my own." She started walking around the room taking soft slow steps. "You should be a little nicer. It's taken me years to fianlly meet you Damon. You don't like to stay in one place very long, do you?" She turned and looked at him. You could tell by his expression that he was dumbfounded by the way the small teenager was talking to him. She tilted her head and looked at him. "I don't understand what my mother saw in you... Anyways, here I am." She finally concluded.

Damon's expression was now holding an annoyed, yet confused expression. "Who the hell are you." Damon asked her. She walked over to him and looked up at his icey blue eyes. The same color as her own.

"Brexley Salvatore. I'm your daughter."

 **Okay guys let me know what you think! Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2- Bar Fun

**_Hey! So starting next chapter I will be following season 1 starting with the very last episode then moving to season 2 starting with the first episode. Hope you enjoy!_**

Chapter 2- Bar fun

Damon was smirking and you could see in his eyes he didn't believe her. "That's not possible. I can't have any little offsprings alien babies." he commented. Brexley smiled and tilted her head. She then giggled at his remark. "Oh Damon. Trust me, It's true. Would you like to take a DNA test?" She said sarcastically. The boy with the golden hair, Damons brother, stepped in, "How old are you?" Brexley looked at him, he was handsome and strong. He looked like a nice enough guy. She still hated him though. "I was born in 1858. I was turned the day after I turned seventeen. Who are you exactly?" He smiled and walked over to her, extending his hand to be shook. Although, she usually hated handshakes she excepted it as polietly as possible. "Stefan, I'm Damon's brother, which makes me your uncle."

"Everybody just stop for a second " Damon cut in. "How do I know you're telling the truth and you're not her just looking for money or whatever it is that teenage emo girls want."

"Well then let me clear some shit up for you daddy dearest." she spat at him with venom, "My moms name was Angela Crosby. You met her when you were sixteen. Then, at seventeen you knocked her up. Seeing as you two werent married your dick of a father paid her to leave and never return. So, she did just that." She was angry. You could hear it in her voice and see it on her pale face, but despite being upset she continued making sure she doesn't leave out any details, "When I turned 17 my mom had a friend tbat was a vampire. He turned us. My mom's plan was to track you down and try to... make amends I guess you could say. She felt you should get the chance to be there for me. A few years later she was killed. I gave up the search but decided to start back up just so I could do something she wanted me to..." She trailed off. She missed her mom and hasn't talked to many people about her since her death.

Damon stood there staring at the young girl. He realized she was telling the truth. She was his daughter. She had his silky black hair and peircing blue eyes. Even though he had just met her he loved her. "Stefan, why don't you give us a minute. Go save Elena or eat a bunny or whatever it is broaders do when they're bored." Stefan nodded at him then disappered upstairs.

"I don't need your sympathy" Brexley shot at him, "I'm only here because my mom wanted me to find you. I have no intrest in become a lame excuse for a family. Not like you can tell anyone you're my dad anyways since your only a few year older than me. Now that i've met you i'll be leaving."

Damon sighed. He knew he couldn't let her leave. Not without attempting to get to know her. "Look, Brexley, I would really like you to stay so we can talk. We have extra rooms. Plus I have a few questions" Brexley shook her head. But after thinking for a minute she agreed "Okay Damon, i'll stay for one week. I have a few questions myself. After that im on the first bus out of this shit town." Damon winced but agreed. They stood in the silence for a minute then Brexley picked up her bag and started for the door. "Where are you going?" Damon called to her. She turned on her heel to face him. "To the grill," She replied "There has to be some lonley guy willing to come home with a sad, orphaned girl that's just looking for love." she smirked. Damon looked at her with surprise. Definitely his kid. She continued for the door soon disappering from his sight.

She arrived at the Mystic Grill around eight. It was full of people. She groned. She hates people. She walks through the crowd straight to the bar and takes a seat. The bar tender, an older man who looked like he was about as happy about the people as she was, approched her. She compelled him to get her a shot of vodka. She sat there staring at her glass thinking about Damon. She had shut of her emotions after her mothers death. So, she didn't care about Damon not wanting her. She had spend most of her immortal life not caring. But something about finally meeting him changed that. She did care about it. It bothered her like a fly buzzinf in your ear would. Enough to irriate you but not enough to effect you. It didn't matter though. She would be gone in a week. She would go back to her life on the road, eating, killing and sleeping with rabdom guys. She had no respect for humans. Not anymore. Honestly, she didn't care about anyone but herself. She had no friends, no family, and no attachments to anything. She has never been in love. She was scarred to be with anyone. Everyone she has ever loved or cared about is dead.

"Little young for shots." an unfamiliar voice startled her from her thoughts. She turned in the direction the voice had come from. An older man with light brown hair and blue eyes are looking at her. "Little old to be talking to yound girls," she relied coldly" someone might think your a predator."

"I sure hope not, I'm a history teacher at the highschool." he chuckled.

"Oh, even better. What do I have to do to get an A on my finale?" she asked sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"I think you're a little to old, and a lot to dead to be in my class."

She shot him a look filled with hatred.

"If you know what I am then it's probably best you keep your mouth shut. I could kill you before you even have time to blink." He smiled at her, but she held her ground. He then laughed and turned back to his drink. "Now, honey, I hope your playing nice with Alaric. He's a bit sensitive at times." Damon walked over and sat in the seat inbetween the two. "Alaric I see you've met Brexley."

"Oh, a friend of yours I presume? That explains the attitude."

"Actually, she is my daughter." Damon said sith pride but then he leaned in and whispered "but don't go around telling everyone that. That would be a little weird." He turned back to Brexley and said in a cheery tone "So, hows it going? Making friends?" Brexley rolled her eyes. "Just looking for supper. Who's good here?" She replied sarcastically. Suddenly, the teacher at the bar chimmed in, "I would have never guessed, seriously she is a spitting image of you. Attitude and all. Except she is way more attractive than you." Damon smirked at him, "Way to young for you Ric." Alaric chuckled at his responce. Brexley butted into the conversation, "Actually he's to young for me. Unless, your a vampire too?" "No, I just kill them." he replied

"Then why are you two bff's. Got a bromance going on?"

"No, i've tried to kill him. I ended up dead. I'm not making that mistake again."

"Well, could have fooled me. I'll just leave you two to your seething hatred of each other."

"Where are you going now?" Damon asked.

Brexley turned and gave him a smile. "I'm gonna find a boy, were gonna dance, he's gonna buy me a drink, then we will screw in the bathroom. I might eat him after I haven't decided."

She turned on her heel and went to look for an attractive nieve boy. She spotted one across the grill. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He had a notebook and looked to be drawing. He will do she thought. She approched him, "Hi, I'm new here and saw you here alone and was wondering if you could use some company?" He looked up at her. "Um, I'm actually waiting on a friend of mine. But you're welcome to sit." He said polietly.

Brexley took a seat across the table.

"So, what brings you to mystic falls?" he asked her. His eyes showing a hint of curiosity. "Im an orphan, looking for a place to call home." she played her 'poor me' card. It usually always got guys in bed with her. Of course she _could_ compele them but that leaves out the fun. They talked for awhile before she heard someone clear their throat from behind her. Her and the boy looked. A young girl, about the same age as Brexley was standing there. Her hair was brown and wavy. Brexley reconized her immediatly, "Well well well. Look what the cat dragged in. Anna. Nice to see you, how long has it been? You've looked better I must say." Brexley said to the girl. Anna let out a slight growl. "Jeremy, get away from her. She's a killer."

"What are you talking about?" he asked her.

"A vampire, Jeremy, she's a vampire." Brexley looked at him and smiled. Then she turned back to Anna. "Oh, sweet Anna, you know I could kill him before you even have time to take a single step."

"Don't you dare touch him!" she yelled right in Brexley's face. People started to turn and look. Brexley smiled and looked Anna right in the eye. Then in a slit second Brexley had Anna pinned to the floor with her foot pressing against her neck. They have drawn everyones attention. Jeremy was yelling to stop but Brexley ignored him. She felt big strong arms wrapped around her and she was lifted off of the girl. It was Damon. Brexley looked around, she had a crowd of people gather around watching her. "Take her home Alaric. Now." Damon ordered. Alaric ushes her to the car and starts to drive.


	3. Chapter 3- Him

**_Okay guys! Brexleys love life will be taking an interested turn this chapter (sorta). Let me know what you think. Also im going to switch to Brexleys pov for this chapter._** **Chapter 3**

The car ride home was quiet. I was angry that Damon had stopped me at the grill and was making Alaric drive me home. Anna deserved what happened. Back in 1924 I had trusted her and she stabbed me in the back. I should have killed her. I should of killed that boy. I should have ripped her heart out with my bare hands. She was the reason I didn't trust anyone.

"Wanna tell me what that was all about?" Alaric's voice woke me from my thoughts.

"Not any of your concern." I spat at him. He nodded gently.

"You're to pretty to be so cross all the time."

"And you're to annoying to still be alive."

"Fiesty."

"Bite me." I slouched in the seat. Why was he being so nice when I was so cruel to him? Is he just a nice guy? No, that can't be, he was a hunter. Did he like me? Gross, he was like fifty. He was handsome though and kind. No, don't start caring. I said to myself and I repeated it all the way home.

When we pulled in the drive way I opened the door and started walking to the front door. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around. Alaric was following me, "Can I help you?" he looked at me puzzled.

"Well, I'm not going to leave you here alone. Not when your cleary upset. Plus, I think your dad would be pissed if I did."

"He is NOT my dad." I snapped, yelling a little louder than I should have. I didn't even know Damon. I have heard stories though. He's ruthless, careless, and selfish. I had no intest in him ever being my _dad_.

"Sorry." he replied softly.

"Yeah whatever." I turned and continued to head inside, deciding not to worry about Alaric staying. He was good company I guess, he was nice, he tolerated me, he was cute. _Cut it out Brexley._ I thought to myself. Guys suck, I didn't need anyone. Ever.

I went and slumped down on the couch. Alaric came and sat beside me. He talked for about an hour. Just about where i've been and what i've been doing with my life. I was like a typical teenage girl, I giggled at his jokes. I flirted a little and It seemed like he was flirting back. I knew he wasn't though. Why would he? I may be over a hundred but I was stuck in a seventeen year olds body.

I heard the front door and turned to look, Damon, Stefan and a girl about my age walked in. I could see it on Damons face he was pissed. He walked over to me with a clenched jaw, "What the hell where you thinking?" he yelled "there is a council of vampire killers here and your drawing attention to yourself! You are very lucky I'm on good terms with the sheriff. I was able to cover this up by saying you're my foster daughter with anger issues. What the hell was all that about anyways?" He looked at me waiting for an answer. I didn't reply. He growled.

Stefan stepped foward, "Brexley, this council is bad news. They are out to exterminate us all." I rolled my eyes.

"I know all about the secret council. Made up by the founding families." my eyes shifted from Stefan to the girl standing next to him. I gasped. "Katherine?" the girl looked at me confused but didn't say anything.

"You know Katherine? How?" Damon asked.

"I was tracking her for a job. I only saw her once in person but I've seen pictures. If that's not Katherine you must be a doppelganger."

"This is Elena. The boy at the grill was her brother." Stefan said.

"Wait," Damon jumped in. "A job? What kind of job?"

"I used to track supernaturals," I shrugged. "I was given a name and a drawing and was told to find and eliminate the person. That's how I know so much. I would trade it for information."

"Who hired you?" Damon asked.

"Don't know. Never met the guy. He always went through other people. Never gave a name either. All I know is you don't mess with him."

I stood there arms crossed waiting for someone to say something.

Finally Damon spoke up, "Do you know where she is?" he said quietly.

"No," I replied, relaxing my arms "I bailed before I caught her. I heard you were here so I switched routes. The guy is probably pissed and has someone hunting me now." I said softly. I wasn't scared, persay. I was just uneasy about the fact of someone hunting me. I knew I could kill anyone that tried to hurt me easily.

"Okay, tomorrow is founders day, the gilbert device was deactivated and we have no reason to now enjoy it. So, lets all get some rest and forget about all of this for now. Alright?" Stefan asked the group. We all nodded in agreement. I watched as Stefan held the door open for Elena, followed by Alaric. After the door closed and he was out of sight, I felt a little sad. What has the guy done to me?

 ** _Okay thats it for chapter 3. Im sorry they are so short right now but I promise they will get longer. Next chapter will start out on the last episode of season 1. Also, can anyone guess who hired Brexley to hunt down Katherine?_**


	4. Chapter 4-Founders Day

**_Alright! This chapter starts from the last episode of season 1. And to IrelandMikaelson0924 you guessed right! and yes it is an Alaric/OC story. BtW I love your story about Amber. Just started it and can't stop!_** ** _(for anyone who hasn't read it, you should totally check it out)_**

Chapter 4

"Rise and shine honey! If you get anymore beauty rest I may actually have some competition." I sat up in the bed to see Damon smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and layed back down. "What do you want?" I half yelled at him. "Well, Brexley, most seventeen year olds attend school. What kind of dad would I be if I didn't make sure you got an education?"

"I am NOT going to school. You're crazy. Besides I'm only staying one week."

Damon got up out of the chair he was sitting in and gave a little hop and snapped him fingers, "Yeah about that, I decided you're staying here longer."

"Um excuse you! I don't have to do what you say." I retorted.

"Alaric will be there." he said half smiling. I growled and got out of bed. Damon's eyes widened at me. I was confused at first but then I noticed what he was looking at. My tattoos. I had a quarter sleeve on my left arm and three tattoos on my right. I also have one on my right thigh, one on the back of my left calf, one on my left ankle, one on my shoulder blade, one on the left side of my rib cage and one under my right breast.

"Ugh. Just put some clothes on. Enough to cover everything and lets go."

"Wait, isn't it Saturday?"

"Yep, gotta get you enrolled. Then we can go enjoy the parade like a normal family." he replied with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and procceded to get dressed. I put on my black skinny jeans with my red, two holed belt. I found my red top that was plain as day, but I loved it be because it showed all the skin from my belly button to the top of my pants. To top it off I put on my black leather jacket that was also short on the bottom. I quickly brushed through my hair and put on my make up, eye liner and brown eye shadow. I pulled on my black combat boots and headed downstairs.

"What does Alaric have to do with this?" I asked in the car on the way to town.

"Huh?" damon said and he messed with the raido. I rolles my eyes.

"Earlier, you had said Alaric would be there. Why?" I looked at me, he smiled at me and shook his head a little.

"I had a hunch that it would... motivate you."

"Well, it doesn't. He's a stupid human."

Damon chuckled softly. "Whatever you say."

I slouched in my seat. Was it that obvious? There was something so different about him. I've only ever had one boyfriend and It didn't last long. I hated men anyways. Excpet him. Why? Ugh. This whole crush thing sucks big time. I have never felt this way about anyone. Not in a hundred years. I sighed to myself and watched out the window.

After twenty minutes with the principal and a little compeling. I was enrolled in high school. Damn. I looked at my schedual and I have Alaric for history fourth period.

Me and Damon walked around outside. Everyone was dressed up for the founders day parade. I hated this decade. The clothes were hideous.

"Stop mopping around." Damon shoved my shoulder slightly.

"One, don't touch me. Ever. And two, I'm not. I just hate parades, and people, and people's happiness." Fuck. I want out of this place.

"Well aren't you just a happy little black hole."

"Fuck off." I growled

"Hey, watch your mouth. Kids these days are little parrots." I rolled my eyes. Then I spotted Stefan walking around.

"Look at you, all retro." Damon said as we approched Stefan.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked him, not sounding very happy.

"Why wouldn't I be here? Bonnie deactivated the gilbert invention, Isobel's gone, it's Founder's day, and me and little miss somuchfun are having a daddy daughter day." He looked at me and smiled. I growled in return. He turned back to Stefan, "I'm here to eat cotton candy and steal your girl." Did Damon have a thing for Elena too? Man, what what was it about Ketherine and her look alike that made the Salvatore men go crazy? I've heard the story about 1864 a million times and everytime I get more confused. Was love really that powerful. Hell no. I don't even beileve love is a real emotion. Call me heartless but hey, at least I was never shot by my own dad.

Stefan smiled a fake smile, "Don't start with me Damon."

"Oh, you started it, Stefan, with that whole I'm-insecure-leave-Elena-alone speech. I'm just enjoying that." he smirked at Stefan. Stefan held his ground holding a very serious expression on his face. "As long as you heard it." he replied sternly.

"But.. Huh? What?" Damon said back, obviously not getting the whole serious conversation part. Stefan chuckles at him obviouly unammused.

"You have no sense of humor, Stefan."

"Actually, I just have no sense of Damon humor." Stefan turned and Damon started to follow. Me being nosey and wanting to listen to the rest of the converation, hoping some punching may be involved, followed.

"Damon humor? Hey, look. I get it. I get it. I'm the better, hotter, superior choice, and you're scared that now Katherine is out of the picture that I'm gonna turn all of my attention to Elena."

"Oh someone shoot me." I mumbled under my breath. Damon gave me a short glare before turning back to Stefan. "but don't worry. Elena is not Katherine."

"You're right. She's not." Stefan replied. A look came over Damons face, Stefan and I turned and looked over our shoulders to see what exactly he was looking at. Elena was walking through the yard, in a dress that had to be from the 1800's. I turned and looked at the boys. Their eyes were fixated on her. Gross. I thought. Elena gave a soft smile and a little curtsy. Damon turned to me and started to usher us in the oposite direction.

"You're awefully fast to get away from your girlfriend. Guess little brother isn't to keen on the idea of you around his girl." I commented.

"Shut up. He had some private stuff to tell Elena about her dad. I didn't want my perfect face to distract her."

"Well aren't you full of your self?"

"What's your deal anyways. Why so sad and bitchy all the time?"

I rolles my eyes. I've always been this way. Who is he to ask anyways. He was a dick all the time. I must have gotten my attitude from somewhere. He gave me a look like he was waiting for an answer. I sighed. "Okay, fine. Yeah, I'm bitchy, and moody and sad. I've been alone for a long time. It can do that to a person. I don't have any friends. The only guy I've ever dated cared more about his family than me. I hate people and I hate any form of fun. Why does it matter?" I looked at him, I could see his jaw clench. He didn't say anything. He just turned and kept walking. I followed slowly behind him.

The parade had started. The mayor's wife was leading it and the band was marching. I exhaled loudly. Damn, I hate happiness. I was standing in the back just looking around. The Mystic Falls court float was going by. I saw Stefan and Elena on it. What idiots. All love does it destroy people. It made my head hurt watching all these couples.

I heard the Mayor introduce Miss Mystic Falls, about the same time I saw Elena's smile fall and her face turned to an annoyed expression. I followed her eyes, it was Damon she was looking at. She looked up at Stefan, turned her face back to the crowd, gave a slight shake of her head and continued waving.

I watched Damon, he turned around and looked at a young girl. She had dark black hair and dark skin. She turned away from Damon and started walking away while Damon tried to talk to her. I tried to listen in but the parade was to loud. Eventually, the girl stopped and talked for a second before Damon turned and walked away.

The parade had ended and I was sitting outside waiting on Damon. I saw Elena walking with a blonde girl. Our eyes met and she smiled a little and started walking my way. I stood up to greet her, wondering what exactly she wanted. "Hey Brexley, did you enjoy the parade?" she asked cheerfully. I shrugged "Not really my thing."

"Oh," the blonde girl gave a little cough to get our attention. "Oh, Brexley this is Caroline. Caroline this is Damon's foster daughter, Brexley." she extended her hand and I met it with a unpleasant attitude. "Nice to meet you! Are you going to start school? You should join the cheerleading squad it is so much fun! You are a very pretty girl and you have a nice body. You would make a great cheerleader." Wow, this girl is was to happy for my taste. "I'm not exactly a cheery person." I commented. "Oh! That's totally okay! I'm sure you'd still rock at it." This girl is fucking sunshine.

"I'll pass." I turned and headed for the grill without saying another word. As I walked away I heard Elena tell Blondie not to take it personal.

I took a seat and put my head phones in. Just watching people come in and out. My eyes caught Damon talking to Elena. She looked fed up with him almost instantly. Elena walked past Damon and walked over to a boy sitting alone at a table. I recognized him, it was the same boy that I talked to my first night here, Jeremy, Elena's brother. She told him something then he got up and walked out. I saw Damon follow so I got up and followed Damon. I called after him but he ignored me.

He walked up behind Jeremy and started taunting him "I have so many emotions but I don't have any way to express them. Being a teenager is so hard." he said in a fake whiny voice.

"You dick." Jeremy spat back at him.

"You do not talk to me like that. I'm not your sister." Damon replied in a more serious now. "and from now on, don't talk to your sister that way either." He grabbed Jeremy's arm turning him to face himself.

"So what, your gonna kill me just cause I hurt Elena's feelings?" Seeing the argument get heated I butted in "Woah let's take it easy. This is a public place." I said trying to get in between them but they were already in each other's faces.

"Cut her some slack." Damon told the boy.

"She erased my memories."

"No, I did. She was protecting you."

"It wasn't her call to make." Jeremy turned on his heel to walk away and Damon grabbed his arm. "Damon." I hissed, but he ignored me.

"Let go of me before I cause a scene." Jeremy started to get flustered. I could tell by his voice and the look on his face he was scared.

"You'll be unconcious before you even got a word out." Damon sounded angry but surprisingly calm.

All of a sudden Stefan was standing beside them telling Damon to let him go. He asked Jeremy if he was alright and he said he was. Stefan then tried to calm everything down like the little do gooder he is. Damn he annoys me. They talked about a girl and that's where I tuned out. Stefan's attention turned to Damon after he made a comment about good cop bad cops. Stefan was clearly irritated with Damon. I got tired of listening to the arguing so I turned and walked away.

I was kicking at the ground wishing I had stayed at the house. There is so many people here and the guys here act like I don't know they are staring at my ass. I was so ready to leave this town and go back to my life (well if you wanna call it that.). I looked up from the ground and my eyes met a familiar set of sea blue ones. Alaric. He smiled slightly and started walking my way. He had his hands in the pockets of his faded blue jeans. He was so handsome. Okay, he was so _hot_. "Brexley, what's up? Didn't think I'd see you here." He said to me with a little smile on his face and a hint of curiosity in his eyes. I tried to put on my best happy face. "Yeah, well. Damon kinda dragged me along." I shrugged.

"Ah. Well I hope it isn't to much torture for you. Since your kinda a stick in the mud." he smiled. I knew he meant it jokingly but I couldn't help but be hurt. Did he really think that? There goes any chance of me ever getting him to like me.

I growled slightly, "Well, I'm sorry to be such a sad person. Maybe if I had a better life it wouldn't be such a 'stick in the mud'." I turned to walk away but he grabbed my arm. "No, Brexley I didn't mean it like. It just doesn't seem like your scene. I promise I wasn't trying to upset you." he seemed concerned and honestly sorry, but I was still angry. Probably more for the fact that it made me feel like he didn't have feelings for me. "Well, whatever. I'm only here because it's like an all you can eat buffet. There is so many to choose from. Any tasty looking kids in your class Mr. Saltzman?" I crossed my arms over my chest. He didn't look angry with my comment. More like disappointed. He sighed, "Why do you act like you don't give a damn about anybody? That's clearly not who you really are. What are you hiding from?"

I growled at him then shoved his chest and walked past him "I'm not hiding from anything. I just hate people. And I really hate you and your pethedic ass."

"Wait Brexley," he called after me, grabbing my arm and turning me to face him, "Please, I'm truly sorry. Stay, we can hang out. Please." I rolled my eyes but when I looked back at him I couldn't help but nod my head.

We walked around and talk for a little. I told him about some of the places I had been and the things I had learned. He listened attentively and even laughed when appropriate. We ran into a group of people and he started talking to them. Our conversation came to a halt when Damon came and pulled Alaric away.

The rest was a blur, my head still hurts from it. I was with Alaric getting weapons then all of a sudden my head felt like someone was stabbing me repeatedly. I fell to my knees and screamed in agony. Alaric picked me up and put me in the backseat of his car. Then he took off. I sat there screaming for what felt like forever. Then it stopped suddenly. I was to scared to get out so I waited. Eventually Alaric returned, but he had someone with him. Jeremy. Alaric got in the driver's seat and started the car, he turned to me, "Are you okay? he asked. "Yeah totally. You know, besides the pain and all." I replied sarcastically. "What the hell was that?"

"The Gilbert device." he sighed. "Bonnie didn't really deactivate it."

"Gilbert device? What the hell is it?"

This time Jeremy turned to me, "It a device my great ancestor invited. To catch and kill vampires."

"Well, remind me to Thank him by snapping the neck of all him relatives. Starting with you."

"You wouldn't." he smirked at me.

"Try me." I said sternly. He turned back around and nodded at Alaric. Alaric started driving.

It was quiet in the car. After dropping off Jeremy we headed to Damon's house. I didn't speak. I was pretty upset that Alaric had to save me. I'm a fucking vampire. A very powerful one and a human had to save me? Who the fuck does he think he is? My knight in shining armour?

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked as we pulled in the drive.

"No. I think I can handle myself if someone tries to kill me." I said maybe a little to rudely.

He looked a little hurt "I just thought maybe you wanted to hang out."

"With you? No thanks I'd rather steak myself."

He looked at me and sighed, "Why do you do that? Go back and forth? One minute you want to hang out and the next you

act like you hate my guts..." I cut him off mid sentence.

"Correction. I do hate your guts."

We stared at each other for a moment before his hand slowly moved up and cupped my face. It felt nice. My heart beat got faster and I felt butterflies. Then I gabbed his hand with my own. I turned it backwards until I heard a pop and Alaric screamed in pain, I leaned in to him "Don't ever touch me again or I WILL kill you." I exited the car and went inside.

 ** _Alright! please leave a review and let me know what you think!!!_**


	5. Katherine

I slammed the door behind me as I entered the boarding house. Ugh! Why would I do that?! I went over to the couch and threw myself on it. I hated myself for doing what I did to Alaric. Wait, no I didn't. He's just a stupid, annoying human. Wasn't he? Yes, he is. I should have just killed him. I am starving.

I went down to the basement and got a blood bag. I promised I wouldn't hunt here so I didn't draw unnecessary attention. I was so ready to leave this place. My Elena obsessing dad and his brother were extremely irritating. They gave me migraines like none other. Elena this and Elena that. Would they be mad if I just snapped her neck? I went back to the couch were I plopped down and sipped my blood.

I was dozing off when I was awoke by a slight giggle. I opened my eyes to see Elena standing over me. I groaned, "Leave me out of the _'save Elena emergencies'._ I'd rather see you dead." I stated.

"Well aren't you just a happy ball of sunshine. You're not on team Elena like everyone else?" my brow furrowed at her statement. I looked at her closer and she smiled at me. "Katherine."

"Hello, Brex. Long time no see." She replied giving a small wave.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her with venom in my voice.

"Now now," she started, shaking her finger at me, "That's no way to talk to an old friend. I've missed you." She made a pouty face and after a few seconds smiled, then giggled. She walked around the room, letting her eyes roam.

"Seriously Katherine. What do you want? Was our last meeting not clear? We had a deal." I said through my teeth, trying to keep my cool.

"I have my reasons for coming back Brexley. None of which concern you. I'm just her to remind you to stay out of my way." I laughed, a huge, loud, bellowed laugh. Katherine's face turned angry. "Li- like i-i-i'm scared of- of you!" I said between laughs. Katherine took ahold of my throat. I quickly grabbed her wrist and pried it off shoving her backwards. She stumbled a little before regaining her balance. She gave a slight growl. "Don't touch me." I said through my teeth. "I don't care why you're here. And I have absolutely no intention of getting in the way. I'll be gone soon anyways. You do what you came here for and leave me out of it. You already know what I'm capable of. Don't make me show you again." I stared at her. Her expression was pissed but she turned on her heel and left.

I headed upstairs for a much needed, steaming hot, shower. After washing my hair, and just standing there, thinking about Alaric, I got out. While I was drying off my phone rang. The screen read 'Damon'. I answered, "Thanks for forgetting about me. I could have died you know."

"Stop being melodramatic. I did almost die. I need you to come to Elena's, Fast."

"Oh no. I'm not getting involved in any of that. And I'm certainly not helping you and Stefan save her. Forget it."

"Brexley! Get your ass here now or I will come home and drag you here." he yelled.

"Fine. But you owe me." I hung up the phone, not waiting for an answer.

I went upstairs and got redressed.

I reached the Gilbert's house to see Damon and Elena walking to the front door. _Little player_ I thought to myself. I got out and caught up with them. I froze and so did Damon.

We exchanged a glace, then opened the door to see Stefan get on his hands and knees from the floor. He jumped up quickly.

"Stefan?" Elena asked.

"Elena."

"What happened?" she asked obviously concerned.

Damon took a quick look around then answered the question me and Elena both had, "Katherine happened."

"Did she say what she wanted?" Damon asked Stefan in the kitchen. Elena went and checked on Jeremy while I sat at the bar. I couldn't decide whether or not I should tell them about _my_ encounter with Katherine. I quickly threw that idea away. That would bring up to many questions.

"No." Stefan answered Damon's question.

"Women certainly knows how to make an entrance." Damon said bitterly.

"She said she fooled one of us at least. What does- What does that mean?"

"She pretended to be Elena, too, when I showed up earlier tonight."

Elena came from the hall interrupting the brothers conversation, "I told Jeremy. I can't lie to him anymore."

Stefan turned away from Damon and walked over to Elena, "Are you alright?"

"No I'm not alright." she exclaimed, "I thought with all the tomb vampires gone things would get better."

"I know. We all did."

"I didn't." I butted into the conversation, "In the world of vampires nothing ever gets better. That's a lesson you need to learn." I said in a semi rude tone. Elena rolled her eyes

"Katherine was in this house, that means that she's been invited in." Elena said in a concerned voice.

"Way to state the obvious." I said under my breath. Elena didn't hear but Damon did. He shot a glace in my direction. I shut my mouth.

"What are we going to do?" Elena asked the brothers.

"Move." Damon replied.

"Very helpful, thank you." Elena replies sarcastically."

"Katherine wants you dead. There's zero you can do about it you will be dead." Damon said slightly annoyed. "But you're not. So, clearly she has other plans."

"Right, and we need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke her in the process." Stefan said giving Damon a look indicating his comment was directed at him.

"She's a cat." I said. Everyone turned their eyes on me.

"What do you mean by that Brexley?" Stefan asked me.

I sighed annoyed with him for being so stupid, "I've known Katherine for years. We were friends a while back. Don't ask any other questions about her because I won't answer. My point is, she's a cat. Elena's the mouse. She will play and play and play because it's fun. Then she will go for the kill. That's what she does. That's what she has always done."

They all stared at me for a moment before Stefan turned to Damon. "What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena?"

Damons face got awkward as he slightly moved his eyes around the room "To risk another... frown line encroaching on a very crowded forehead... we... kissed."

"And you thought it was me?" Elena asked confused.

"What do you mean you kissed?" Stefan asked before Damon could answer Elena.

"Well, you know, when two lips pucker, and they-" Damon started making kissing noises but was cut short when Stefan charged at him with his vampire speed. Damon ran behind Elena. All of a sudden Stefan was standing in the kitchen and Damon was behind Elena. I quickly stood up so I could break up any fighting.

"Don't be obvious, Stefan." Damon jokes at him. Stefan started walking toward Damon, clearly angry. But before he could reach him Elena rose and got in the way. "Stefan, wait, he kissed Katherine. Not me." She turned around and faced Damon " I wouldn't do that." she finished giving Damon a look. _Ouch._ Damon stared back obviously hurt but trying not to show it. "We don't have time for this guys." Elena said with a sigh.

"Later." Stefan said nodding. His eyes locked on Dmaon's. Damon nodded in agreement.

"John must know something." Elena said to Stefan "There has to be a reason Katherine tried to kill him."

"She's Katherine! She loves to play games and your fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what she's up to before she wants you to know."

"No, actually Elenas right. John could know something through Isobel." Stefan said to Danon. He directed his attention to Elena and said "Your mother, She was in touch with Katherine. So, maybe we can go up to the hospital and talk."

"I've got a better idea." We all looked at Damon. Elena rolled her eyes, "What's that?" she asked.

"I'm just going to ignore the bitch. See ya." he said with a smirk. Then turned and headed for the door.

"Is that smart?" Elena asked. Damon stopped and turned to Elena.

"If Katherine thinks she's being ignored, it will lure her out. She'll make a move."

"Yeah? Then what?" Stefan said. His tone indicated he was annoyed by Damon.

"Stake her. Rip her head off." Damon replied. "Something poetic. We'll see."

I snicked under my breath and got up to follow Damon. We got in his car and headed to the house.

"So, what is going on? Katherine is back and after Elena? or is she after Stefan? and who is John and Isobel?" I asked breaking the silent ride.

"Katherine is back. Not sure why yet. John is Elena's uncle slash biological father. And Isobel is her biological mom who is now a vampire. Oh and she was married to Ric."

"Wait... what?" I asked confused.

Damon sighed, "John knocked up Isobel in high school. And since John's brother was a doctor he sent Isobel to him. Elena's adoptive parents took care of an illegal adoption. Isobel married Ric a few years after. Then, Isobel found me and I turned her. Upon her request of course. Now, she's a conniving little bitch. Her and Katherine I guess were friends."

"Damn, all of your lives are fucked up." I said shaking my head.

"Watcher your mouth." Damon snapped at me sternly. I rolled my eyes.

"So, what now?" I said while I put my feet up on the dash.

"We are going to go to the Mayor's house and pay our respects." he replied with a smirk. "But you're going to have to change first." I looked down and saw my shirt had a skull on it. I smiled to myself at the thought of wearing that to the mayors house.

After I changed into a short black dress and black ankle boots, I head for the car. The drive was silent. Damon drummed his fingers on the steering wheel obnoxiously loud.

We pulled in to parking spot at the Lockwood mansion. There were already a sizable amout of people here. Some inside, some headed inside. We get out and walk to the door. A young man, around my physical age was at the door, greeting guest. I lean to over to Damon, "Who is that?" I ask him in a shushed voice. "Tyler Lockwood. The Mayors kid. Him and his father were effect by the Gilbery device, but aren't vampires. So, keep an eye out." I nodded in response.

"Hi Damon, thanks for coming. " Tyler greeted clearly unhappy about his presence. "Who's your friend?" He asked holding his hand out to me. I took it and put on my best fake smile. "Brexley. Salvatore."

"Nice to meet you, Brexley. Come on in."

With the invitation the invisible sheild, that kept vampires out of the homes of humans, lifted. Me and Damon procceded in. I instantly walked to the bar, leaving Damon behind. I sat on the bar stool and compeled to bartender to get me a shot of vodka.

"Little young for shots." I froze. I knew the voice immediately. Fuck.

Alaric.


	6. Katherine pt 2

**Okay, I had to do a part two to chapter 5, it would have been way to long if I didn't. Anyways hope you like it :)**

I rolled my eyes and didn't even look at him. I took my shot and stood up, I turned on my heel and walked past Alaric. Before I got to far, his hand gently grabbed my arm and pulled me around to look at him. I growled, "Still haven't learned to keep your hands to yourself I see. Do I need to break the other hand, too?" I asked in a scolding tone. He sighed, looking annoyed with me, "Brexley, stop putting up a wall. It's just me. Im sorry if I made you uncomfortable or whatever, but it wasn't my intention. I promise you that. Please, lets just talk." I looked into his sea green eyes, It was impossible to say no, even with as bad as I wanted to. "Fine." I grumbled "After you buy me a drink. I'm definitley going to need alcohol to listen to you talk." I went back to the bar and took a seat, Alaric took the stool on my left and ordered four vodka shots. Never letting the smile fade.

"Hows the arm?" I asked casually. I tried to sound like I was only making conversation, not like I cared.

"Eh, I'll live." he replied with a shrug.

"So, Damon told me about Isobel. Do you miss her?" Oh shit. Alaric's eyes met mine. He held a huge smile on his face.

"Jealous?"

"Definitely not. Just trying to be nice." I tried to play it off but it was to late. My face started to get hot and I knew I was blushing against my control. I turned my face away.

"No, I don't. She left me. She became a horrible person. I could never forgive her for that. I'm glad she is gone." I nodded silently. "Wanna go for a walk?" I blurted out without even thinking. Alaric's face was smiling and he nodded. He held out his arm to me, I hesitated a moment before excepting it. We left the house and started walking.

We eneded up by the Lockwood lake, sitting down on the grass, laughing. He was teasing me about how much like Damon I was. "We are not _that_ much alike." I stated. "Yeah, and cows don't moo." Alaric replied. I gave a playful growl and lightly shoved his arm.

"Seriously, you two. You can definitly see the resemblence. Especially the attitude. And the shutting people out."

"Hey! I do _not_ have an attitude!" I retorted.

"Yes, you most definitely do." I rolled my eyes and looked back at the water. It was rippling from the breeze. "So, why do you do it?" he asked.

"Do what?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the water.

"Shut the people who try to care out."

My eyes shifted to the ground I was sitting on. I knew the answer but it wasn't something I wanted to talk about. It wasn't his business anyways. My gaze shifted up to Alaric. His eyes locked on mine. Without even realizing what I was doing, I leaned in and kissed him. It was a short, sweet, simple kiss. I pulled back and looked at him, he was red from blushing. I couldn't prevent the smile from creeping across my face. I turned away from him. "I um, better leave." I haden't even relaized it was so late. It was dark out and almost everyone had left. I get up and start to leave but Alraic stops me. He pulls me close, a few inches from himself. "Brexley, I care about you. I really do. Stop pushing me away." his good hand reached up and cupped my face. He gently pressed his lips to mine. I was disapointed when he realeased me. He gave me a smile, then turned and headed for his car.

I got home still holding the smile from earlier on my lips. I walked inside quietly, my mind still on Alaric. I heard a loud shattering sound and looked up to see Damon. He had throw his bourbon glass at the fireplace, hitting the wall and shattering it. "What's going on?" I asked.

"It doesn't concern you." he spat at me.

"Chill I'm just asking. Elena get under your skin? Or are you just pmsing?" I asked jokingly. He obviously didn't get the whole joking part because his face went red with anger. "Shut up you stupid brat. You try to act all tough but it's an act. You're just a selfish little bitch, just like your mother. I don't love you and I sure as hell don't want you! So leave and don't come back!" my eyes stung with tears. I hate to admit it, even to myself, but that shit broke my heart. I turned and ran out of the house faster than I have ever ran. I didn't even bother grabbing any belongings.

Three hours later I was standing at the bus stop watching everyone get on. I was headed to Flordia.

 **Please leave a review!!!! Seriously, it encourages me to write! Also if you have any ideas feel free to share! I will give credit for any ideas I use!**

 **emmymay96, thank you for your review! There is definitely not enough Alaric stories!**


	7. Hurt

**I know I haven't been updating reguarly and I'm so sorry! But heres the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Also, what do you think about me switching to Alaric's POV? Opinons?**

I was about to step on the bus when I head soemone shout my name. I started looking around, then my eyes caught him. Alaric, walking towards me. My eyes started to sting again. We had just shared our first kiss, now I had to leave him behind. This is why I don't get attached. You always loose the people you love.

I sighed and took two steps back, turninf in Ric's direction. My eyes stayed trained on the floor. "What are you doing here?" I asked quietly, not removing my eyes from the gravel road below my feet.

"I was about to ask you the same question. I was walking home from the school. I saw you. Are you... leaving?" his voice was full of disappointment, and maybe a hint of anger. I finally pulles my gaze away from the floor and looked at him. "Damon told me he doesn't want me. He told me to leave. I have nothing else for me here. It's better if I leave."

"So, what? You were just gonna leave without saying anything? After we..." his voice trailed off, but I knew what he meant. "Please Brexley, stay. Just a little while longer. I will pay for you a hotel, or you can stay with me. Just... please Brexley."

I shook my head. The next words that came out of my mouth, burned my throat, but I needed to do this. For Alaric. "Look, Alaric. The kiss, was great. And talking to you was great. But I don't like you. Honestly, I probably would have ended up killing you one day." I shrugged nonchalantly. "It was a good time and all but I'm ready to move on. Maybe one of your students would be interested?" I know it was a low blow. He winced at my last words. But he nodded, crossed his arms and walked away from me.

I felt the tears coming. I was about to load the bus when my phone vibated in my pocket. I pulled it out and openes the text.

 _From, Stefan_ _Sent:10:16_ _I need your help. Please, come to Elena's._ I sighed. I put the phone back in my pocket and headed for the Gilbert's house. Might at well do one good deed before I leave.

I got to Elena's house a little after ten thirty. I knocked on the door. I heard footsteps, then the knob turn. Stefan revealed himself from the door. I stepped inside and he motioned for me to come upstairs. Silently, we both made our way upstairs. Elena was sitting on her bed, staring at her hands in her lap. She was clearly distressed. "Damon was here earlier," Stefan began. "He was in an argument with Elena, Jeremy walked in, he fed Jermey his blood, then snapped his neck. This is not normal Damon behavior when it comes to Elena. Do you know what is causing him to act so erratic?" I shook my head. "No, I don't. When I went to the house earlier he said some stuff. But no mention of what happened." Stefan's brow furrowed. "What did he say?" He asked me. I shuffled my feet, and took a deep breath.

"He basically told me, he hates me, doesn't want me. I ruined his life and he wants me gone. You know, father daughter bonding type stuff. You wouldn't understand. I was actually about to be on a bus to Flordia when you texted."

Stefan walked over to me and looked me right in the eye, "You do not have to leave just because Damon wants you to. You are my family, too, Brexley. I want you here."

"Me too." Elena said. I looked at her in confusion. She smiled and walked over, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You are a little pain in the ass, but you've been helpful, even though you didn't have to. I'm grateful." Damn it. I really didn't want to like Elena.

"Okay, why don't you and I head home?" Stefan said to me. I nodded.

When we got home I went straight to my room and tried to sleep. Except all my brain wanted to do was think about how to fix things with Alaric.

I woke up the next day around ten. I forced my body to get up and go take a shower. I dressed in black skinny jeans with holes in the knees, a black tank top that showed some skin about my pants, black and white hightop converse, a black and white plaid jacket, and a black beanie to top it off. Right when I finished putting my make up on Stefan walked in, "Hey, I'm going downstairs to... talk to Damon. I thought you should come to." I scoffed. "Yeah, because your the bright knight coming in to fix our family problems. I'll pass. I'm going to the grill to get drunk off my vampire ass." I turned on my heel and headed downstairs.

Damon was sitting in the parlor, drinking, when I walked by he turned and looked at me. He raised his glass to me and smirked, before taking a sip. I rolled my eyes and proceeded out the door.

I know a teen drinking in the middle of the day is suspisious, but I needed it. I ordered a few shots and drank them all instantly. By two oclock I had maybe fourty shots or so. I was so drunk I didn't even realize I had been picked up and put in a car. I looked around to see who it was, a boy, around my physical age, I didn't know was laying on top of me. "Pretty, young girl like you shouldn't be getting drunk alone. Someone might take advantage of you..." his smile sent chills throughout my body. Even with my vampire stength, the alcohol I had consumed had taken over my body and I couldn't get him off. I was also in a semi- sleep state. I kicked and screamed but it didn't seem to do any good. The last thing I remember was his weight being lifted off of my and someone picking me up, then I passed out.

 **That's it for this chapter. With have another posted soon. Also, Im going to start a new fanfiction, off the walking dead. I'm super excited about it. Anyways, If you're into it you should totally check it out! As always, please review!!!! Helps me write.**


	8. Fixing Things

**This episode takes place durinf season 2 episode 2. Enjoy!!**

I was only out for a few seconds, when I came to, all the alcohol was gone. I kicked the guy off of me, sending him flying. I ran over to his body, mounted him, and drained his blood.

After I finished I wiped my mouth. I turned so leave, but stopped dead in my tracks. Standing only a few yards from me, was Alaric. I glanced over my shoulder at the body. Then looked back to Alaric. He started walking away. "Alaric! Wait, I can explain!" I called after him. He stopped and turned to face me.

"No. I don't want to hear it. I trusted you. Hell, I had feelings for you! Which is crazy as hell considering you're only seventeen. But after what you said yesterday. Now... this." He pointed to my attacker. I looked down. "I can't trust you anymore. It's probably best we stay away from each other. And I shouldn't have to tell you, but I will be forced to eliminate you, if you continue being a threat."

He turned and walked away. I stood there, silent. Fixing things is going to be ten times worse now.

I followed Alaric to his apartment, close behind, but not to close he would know.

When he go there I waited a few minutes before knocking. When he answered the door, all my breath left me. He was standing there in his jeans, with no shirt. My face got red and I looked away from him. "I- I um- wanted to talk for a minute. Please. You don't even need to invite me in or anything." I shuffled my feet awkwardly, waiting for his answer. "Come in." I heard his husky voice say. I looked up and met his eyes. Then walked in.

"Just take a seat anywhere." I sat on his sofa and stared at my hand in my lap. I can't believe I was this nervous. When I looked back up I was Alaric sitting in a recliner, with a stake in his hands.

I chuckled, "You really think I would hurt you?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Not before today I didn't. But I just want to be on the safe side."

I felt a twinge in my stomach. I hate that he felt the need to protect himself around me.

"Okay, well I'll just go for it then. I'm sorry about what happened at the bus station. I didn't mean it. I just... I was worried if I didn't I would hurt you. Or I would hurt myself. Alaric, I've never had feelings for anyone like I do for you. And that scares me. I don't want to be close to anyone because everyone betrayes me or leaves me. I didn't want to get hurt again. And I didn't want to hurt you. Please, understand that. As for the guy today, he drugges me or something and was trying to force himself on me. He deserved what he got." I looked back at my hands afriad to face him after confessing.

I felt a hand under my chin, pulling my face up. I looked into his eyes. My breath caught in my throat and I froze. He brought his lips to mine. The kiss was so sweet and gentle. It was like our lips fit perfect together. He pulled away, much to my dismay. "Thank you for being honest. I have strong feelings for you too. The first time I saw you. I knew you'd be a big impact on my life. I knew when I found out you were Damon's daughter, you'd be a pain in the ass." I smiled. His words meant a lot to me. Someone actually liked me. And I liked him.

"You know there is no way you could have killed me with that stake right. No chance in hell." He smirked at me. "Sure. I'll let you believe that."

In a split second I had him pinned to the floor. I was sitting on top, straddling him. We both laughed, before I leaned down and kissed him again. My heart fluttered at his touch. I pulled away. His hands were sitting on my hips. He looked at me with a hungry expression. He stood up fast, keeping me on his waist as he walked to the bedroom.

 **Okay, I know I kinda rushed into their relationship and them sleeping together but I have my reasons. Plus, brexley hasnt been laid in like years, and neither has Alaric. They deserved it. Please review!**


	9. Issues

I woke up the next morning in a total daze. I looked around the room wondering where the hell I was. Then I remembered the events of the night before, with Alaric.

It was perfect.

No. It was stupid. I slept with a guy I barely know! A guy who's age is a lot higher than my own. Shit. I'm the slut of the town. I've never even slept with anyone.

My last relationship (and only relationship) was with a guy older than myself. It was a good relationship, but of course, he chose his family over me. That's okay though, cause I chose finding Damon over him. My feelings for him were strong, but nothing compared to that of Alaric.

He was laying next to me. Still naked, with the sheet of the bed drapped over the lower part of his body, so only his stomach and up was visable. He looked so incrediable without a shirt. Who knew a guy his age could be so... _hot._

I wanted to get out before he woke up. In all honesty, I was nervous. I have never had sex before. I slipped out of bed quietly, and pulled my clothing on. I took one last look at Alaric before heading out the door, and back to the Salvatore house.

I walked in the door quietly, hoping that everyone was still asleep. I crept across the floor, but one of the boards squeaked.

"Brexley?" I heard Damon call from the living room. "Yeah. It's me." I answred, walking into the parlor. Damon, Elena, and Stefan were all seated. Damon's expression was smug.

"Look who finally came to join us. You look like crap."

"Thanks, just what every girl wants to hear." I said sarcastically while rolling my blue eyes.

"Any time my judiful daughter. Anyways, since you are offically staying. And you are now on team save Elena, as you call it. We need your help with something."

"Okay. One, do not refer to me as your daughter. I hate you, very much. Two, I'm staying because Stefan is the only family I have left. At least that I am aware of. And three, I am most definitely _not_ on team Elena." I turned my attention to Elena, "No offence Elena, but you annoy the hell outta me. And I risk my life for no one."

Stefan leaned forward and looked at me. "Please Brexley. We need help. You are like the holder of all knowledge.You seem to know things that most vampires don't. It's not just about Elena. It about all the people in Mystic Falls and possibly the vampires as well."

He offically grabbed my attention. Alaric was a person living in Mystic Falls. So was Stefan. And so was I. I sighed and nodded my head. Everyone's attention turned to the front door, when the sound of a soft knock filled the room. Damon got up an answered it.

"Thanks for coming Ric." I heard Stefan say.

I slouched in my seat, trying to look small so Ric wouldn't notice me. I crossed my arms over my chest and let my hair fall in my face. _Shit shit shit._

"Can I get you something to drink? Coffee? Bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee?" Damon asked him

Ric ignored the question, "Elena mentioned you needed my help."

He fianally came into view. He looked to hot. I wanted to just jump his bones, but I kept my cool and sat quietly in the back. He still hasen't noticed my presence.

"Yeah, we were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family." Alaric sat on the couch, putting on foot up on his knee and relaxing backwards.

Alaric looked puzzeled, "Now, why would I know anything about the Lockwoods?"

"Well you wouldn't," Damon replied, "But your dead- not dead wife might." I cringed at his words. I forgot Ric had a vampire wife.

Elena leaned forward to speak, "Isobel's research, from when you guys were at Duke together."

"You said that she had spent years researching this town." Stefan told Ric.

Ric sighed, "Isobel' research here- Mystic falls was rooted in folklore and legend. At the time, I thought most of which was fiction."

"Like that amazing vampire story." Damon cut in sarcastically.

I saw a small smile cross Ric's lips, but Elena tore his attention back to herself, "Aside from vampires, what else?"

"Lycanthrope."

My heart stopped. I knew that words all to well. Damn, werewolves. I've way to many issues with werewolves. I refused to be a part of this. I got up to slowly to sneek out, but was caught. "Freeze Brexley." I stopped walking and turned around, everyone's eyes were on me.

I saw the surprise in Ric's eyes. He just now realized I was here. I leaned my back against the wall and gestured for them to continue.

"Like werewolves?" Elena asked.

Damon moved forward in his chair, "No way. Impossible. Way to Lon Chaney."

Stefan turned to him with his eyebrows raised, "Is it?"

"I've been on this planet one hundred and sixtey some odd years. I've never come across one." I chuckled. Everyone turned and looked at me."Brexley, do you know sowmthing?" Stefan asked me.

"No, you all go ahead and finish. I haven't heard enough yet." Stefan rolled his eyes and Damon glared at me. "If werewolves exist. Where the hell are they?" he asked me.

I walked over and took a seat on the far end of the same couch as Alaric. "Lycanthrope. The greek translation is 'wolf man'. They have been around for centuries. It's a curse that runs in the family. Once activated it causes the person to turn on the full moon. But any other given day, they are just normal humans. Excpet with exceptional speed, streangth and abilities."

"How do you know that? Have you ever seen one?" Stefan asks me.

I shook my head, "No, never seen one. I have only ever heard rumors. I was told from a source they were all extinct. But I have no facts to back that up."

"Yeah and no facts to prove they exist either." Damon said. I sighed and shook my head.

"Well, why do you suspect the Lockwoods?" Ric asked Damon.

"Beacause Vervain didn't effect the mayor on Founders Day, but the Gilbert device did. And it effected his son Tyler." Damon explain.

"And at the school carnival, his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought on of the carnival workers." Stefan imputted. "It suggested some sort of supernatural entity."

"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help up figure out what it is" Elena told Ric.

"Well, all of her things are still at Duke." He clears his throat breifly and stole a glance at me, "I mean, her office is still there. She's technically still missing."

"So, can we get access to it?" Damon asked impationtly.

Ric gave an unsure look to Damon.

"Ric, we need to know what we are dealing with. If this wolfman thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney." Damon started to sound irritated. "And that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney Jr.. Which means Bela Lugosi- meaning me- is totally screwed."

"Okay, we can go." Ric agreed.

"Awesome. We leave in an hour." Damon said. I tuned to head to my room, but was stopped. "Brexley, you're going to." My jaw dropped and I turned to face my biohazard of a father. "Oh no. Hell to the no! I am not spending my day locked in a car with Katherine's annoying ass twin, my smart ass biological dick of a dad and the history teacher slash vampire hunter whose wife wanted to literally die rather then be with him." Alaric winced at my words. I didn't want to hurt him, but I didn't want the others to find out about us either.

Damon walked over and look me in the eyes, "You are going. End of story. You can't be out all night then come home without some kind of consequince."

"Wow Damon. Way to act like a real fucking dad. What happened to 'I hate you get the fuck out of here' version. I liked him much better." I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at Damon.

"You said that to her?" Alaric asked.

"It was a bad day. I don't need to explain myself to you Ric. In the car Brexley. Now." I growled at him before storming outside to wait for the others.

I sat on the steps, waiting on everyone else to come out. I heard the door open and someone sat beside me. I glanced over to see Alaric. "You were gone." He whispered.

"Yeah, I um... I wasn't sure how to act or anything." He looked at me with curiosity in his eyes. "You- you've never..." I shook my head.

"Oh." was all he said.

We sat in silence for a moment before the others came out. I jumped up fast.

"Okay, let's head to Elena's then get on the road." Damon said.

We loaded up and headed to the Gilbert house. Elena rode with Stefan, Damon and I rode with Alaric.

I waited in the car while Stafan and Elena went in. I saw Alaric talking to some red headed chick. I knew it had to be Elena's aunt. The one who was caring for them.

 _Does he like her?_ I wondered to myself. He smiled at her. My heart sank. I could never make him happy. Not the way she can. He could never be seen with me in public. He glanced at me, I quickly turned away.

"What's got you in a sour mood? Your tiara broke?" Damon asked with a pouty face. I rolled my eyes and put my headphones in to drown out his voice. A few minutes later, everyone was in the car and ready to go.

Damon turned and looked at me, I pulled my head phones out to see what he wanted to say, "You and Ric are both in pissy moods. What happened?" He asked in a joking manor, but Alaric's gripped on the steering wheel and he shot Damon a look. Damon put his hands up in surrender.

After a few moments of silence Damon spoke again, this time to Elena, "How are you doing back there?" he asked. "Leave her alone." Ric shot at him. Of course, Damon can't shut up for a second. "You know this whole pretending to hate me thing is getting a little silly." I rolled my eyes. No one has to pretend to hate him. I put my headphones back in.

I watched as everyone bickered. After Damon tried to kill Jeremy, there has been a lot of tension. And hatred. Excpet, this time the hatred wasn't directed towards me.

We fianlly got to Duke. It was a beautiful place. It looked almost like a castel. It was really breathtaking. "So, Isobel was offically employed by the Anthropology Department, given that most paranormal phenomena is rooted in folklore." Ric explained as we walked inside.

I saw a lady filing some papers, Ric appoched her desk, "Excuse me. Hi, I'm Alaric Saltzman. I called earlier." She stopped and turned towards us.

"Yes, of course." she said polietly. "I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant- comparative folklore." She took a double take at Elena. I heard her heart beat speed up slightly. I could tell something was up. When her eyes fell on me she almost looked scared. Something was definitely up. She quickly looked away and back to Ric, "Uh, let me just grab Isobel's keys.

"I'm sorry, these are my friends, Damon, Elena, and Brexley. I hope this isn't to much of an impostion." She smiled at him. "Please, Isobel's office is right tbrough there. She was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student. She was brillant. One of the reasons I went into folklore." She paused, looking unsure, "I have to ask... has there been any news?"

Alaric's expression went hurt. We all know that she turned and left him. I knew he was still hurt by it. I wanted to comfort him, but I knew I couldn't right now. "I'm afraid not." he answered. She stood up and walked to the door, "It's right this way." She unlocked it and we all followed her in. It was a sizable office. Lined with bookselfs, that were full of books. "I'll grab the light. Feel free to look around." Vanessa said before turning and leaving. Everyone spread out and started looking.

I turned around to see Vanessa walk back in with a weapon, pointed right at Elena. She pulled the trigger, but in the blink of an eye, Damon had stepped in front of Elena and was impalied right through the back.

I rushed at Vanessa, but she has already pulled out a gun and shot me twice. "Son of a bitch." I gasp as a feel to my knees writhing in pain.

Alaric ran to Vanessa, pinning her agaisnt the wall.

I stood up examining my wounds. "Fuck that hurt!" I half yelled. "Let's kill the bitch. All in favor?" I asked. Everyone in the room rolled their eyes.


	10. No Pain, No Gain

After a few minutes of fishing around I got both bullets pulled from my body. Dmaon looked at me with disgust. "What?" I asked.

"How did that barely effect you? You were up and standing only seconds after getting shot, and you pulled them out without even wincing."

I shrugged. "I've been shot a lot."

He gave me a puzzled look, but dropped it. I heard Alaric in the other room talking to the girl. I left the building while Elena pulled the arrow from Damon.

I stayed outside the rest of the time. I already knew what I wanted to know about the werewolves.

It had been over an hour. I was still walking around campus, heading back to Isobel's office when I was stopped by a collage student, "Hey, I haven't seen you before. Are you a student?" I looked at the student. He had golden brown eyes, and curly blonde hair. He was attractive and friendly. I smiled and shook my head, "No, just visiting. I'm here with some friends. Looking at an old professors work." He smiled, his white teeth shining. "Well, that's to bad. I was hoping I could see more of you. I apoligize if this is to forward but, you are extremly beautiful."

He suffled his feet a little when he said it, indicating he was nervous. I laughed at his comment and thanked him. Before he could replied, I heard someone clear their throat from behind me. I turned and my eyes met the sea green eyes I love so much.

Alaric stood there, looking slighly upset with a frown on his face. "We are about to leave." he said to me, but with his eyes fixed on the boy, "Who's your friend?" The student reached his hand out, "I'm Lucas, nice to meet you." Ric ignores his hand and cocked his head at him, "Little to old to be hitting on a teenager, aren't you?" Lucas smiled, "Not hitting on her, just making friendly converstaion." he said in a cocky tone while shooting me a smile. Ric let out a low growl, "Go make friendly conversation with someone else."

Lucas saw this as a challenge and took a few steps in Ric's direction. "Or what?"

"Or you're going to feel what it's like to not have any teeth." Ric said through clenched teeth. Lucas smirked at Ric. He took a pen out of his bag and turned to me, "Just in case you can get away from your body guard. Give me a call." he wrote his number on mt hand, winked at me, then left.

I turned to Ric and yelled, "What the _hell_ was that!"

"That kids a punk!" he shot back, agitation in his voice.

"That doesn't matter. You looked like you were ready to kill him. Why does it matter who I talk to? It isn't any of your buisness Ric!"

He turned on his heel and started walking away from me. "Hell no! You don't get to walk away. I'm not done yet." I followed after him, but he didn't stop. "Ric!" I yelled and he turned, before I could say anything else, his hands grabbed my face and his lips pressed on mine. I was caught off guard, but after realizing what was going on, I kissed back.

After a few seconds, I pulled away. His hands held my face and we stared into each others eyes. I heard Damon talking and walking in our direction, I quickly took several steps backwards, so Damon didn't catch us, "Ric, Brexley, Elena is already in the car waiting. Let's go!" Without looking up from the ground I quickly scurried to Alaric's car, getting in the back next to Elena.

After a few hours we pulled into Elena's drive. Damon and Elena both exited but Alaric and I stayed put. After Damon was far enough away Alaric turned to me.

"We need to talk." He stated in a sweet, but stern tone. I sighed and moved closer go him, "Okay, talk." I replied trying to mimic his sweet tone.

"This- this back and forth thing it isn't going to work. What's going on with us? What are we? Bed buddies or are we...?"

My face flushed red, I could feel the hottness creeping up mh neck. "Um... Well... I-I-I I don't know..." I knew that I was making a fool of myself. Alaric brushed it aside and placed his hand on my knee, trying to comfort me. I let out a deep breath. "I've never had feelings like the ones I have for you. You make me so nervous. I don't know what we are..." I trailed off.

"I thought after Isobel I would never have feelings for anyone again. Then I met you. You've changed my perspective on things. Even in your most stubborn, selfish, smartass personalities." he chuckled softly and took my hand, "I want to be with you. I don't know what it is about you that is so alluring, all I know is I want you. And if that makes me selfish. Then so be it.

My breath hitched in my throat as I looked for the words to say, but before I could reply the passenger door opened and Damon got in. Alaric quickly released me and turned back to the front.

The drive home was short and quiet. No one dared speak since Damon was obviously upset.

Damon rushed inside as soon as we pulled in. I was about to exit the vehicle when Alaric stopped me. "Do you want to come over?" He asked abruptly.

I looked at him puzzled for a moment, then I gave him a slight smile and nodded. I got into the passenger seat using my speed. I gave him another smile before we headed to his house.

His little apartment was welcoming. I've only ever been in it one other time, but never realized how much I loved it. He made some hot cocoa and we sat on the couch making small talk. I told him. about my travels and the things I've seen. He told me a little about his childhood and his parents, who sadly were deceased. My heart hurt for him, to be his age and have no one left. No one to love and care about him.

He turned on a cheesy, sappy, romance movie and we sat quietly on the couch. Halfway through the movie he turned to me from the other end of the couch. "I wanted to ask you. How's things with Damon? After what he said and everything."

I wasn't sure what to say. What Damon said had actaully hurt. I don't talk about my feelings, but I had promised to stop pushing Ric away. I took a deep breath and started, "When I was younger, my mom always told me that, I was to amazing not to love. When I asked about my dad she always said 'He is missing out on an amazing girl.' I've always had trouble letting people love me, because I've always felt like I wasn't good enough. When Damon said what he did... It broke me. It made me feel useless, unimportant, and unloved. I felt alone." I could hear my voice cracking as I spoke. I pulled my hands over my face, not wanting Ric to see me cry. I felt a warm embrace. Ric had scooted over and wrapped me in his arms, "He still hasn't said anything to me about that night. I'm not even sure if he wants me here or not. One moment he's acting like a dad and the other he acts like he hates me." I concluded.

"Sounds a lot like you. You two will bump heads a lot because you're just like him. He would be crazy not to love you, Brexley. Just give him some time." his words were soothing. I stayed in his arms until I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke, it took me a few minutes to remember the past nights events. I looked around realizing I wasn't on his couch anymore, instead I was in his bed. I looked around, but Ric was nowhere to be found. I threw my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. I was still in my clothes from the day before, but my shoes were off and sitting beside the bed. I pulled them on quickley. I heard the door knob turn and used my vamp-speed to run behind it. I watched as the person came in, ready to attack. But insteadof an intruded, in came Ric. He saw me behind the door and gave me a puzzled look. "Watcha doin'?" He asked.

"I thought you were an intruded. Where have you been?" I asked following him to the kitchen. He turned and handed me a coffee cup I took a small sip and waited for an answer.

"You fell asleep. I put you in my bed so you'd be more comfortable. I slept on the couch." He walked over to his desk and sat down turning on his laptop. "When I woke up you were still asleep. I just wanted to go get coffee." He started working away on his computer. I looked at my watch and realized it was nine in the morning. Ric looked busy so I decided it was best to leave. I grabbed my bag and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Ric called after me. I tuurned and faced him, "You seem busy. I'm gonna head home. Make an apperence so Damon doesn't come looking."

"Oh," He said as he stood from his chair and approched me, he placed his hands on my shoulders, "That's probably a good idea. Jus, send me a text later, okay?" I nodded my head and tried to turn away, but Ric's hands moved down to my waist, holdind me in place, my breath caught in my throat. Even afted all ths kissing and the sex that one night, he still made me nervous.

He leaned in and kissed my lips. He stayed there for a moment before pulling away. I looked up at him for a moment before getting on my tiptoes and kissing him a little deeper and harder. I then released him and headed out the door.

I walked in the front door of the boarding house, still smiling from my time with Ric.

My smike dropped when I saw Katherine sitting in one of the chairs in the parlor.

"Out late. Who's the lucky guy?" she said smugly as I walked down the few steps into the parlor.

"What are you doinf here Katherine. Do you not remeber our deal. What am I talking about. When have you evrr kept your word." I walked over to the scotch tray and poured me a glass. I sat on the sofa and took a few small sips.

"I've been reading through some of Stefan's old journals. When you told me you were looking for Damon, I had no idea he was your _dad."_

"What are you doing here Katherine?" I asked, irritation dripping from my voice.

"I'm looking for the moon stone. Seen it?" she replied.

"Moon stone? The one to break the sun and moon curse? What do you want with it?" Before she could even reply, I started laughing. "Wait! You're going to try and make a trade. Your freedom, for the moon stone. You really think Klaus is going to do that?"

"It's worth a try. Does your father know about your tie to me?"

I shook my head, "No. And he doesn't need to know. Look, you promised that you would tell me Damon's whereabouts in exchange for your freedom from me. I agreed to betray my boyfriend and stop tracking you, if you told me. We agreed never to cross paths and here you are. You need to leave."

She smirked at me, "Does Damon know about your old job? About your old lover?"

"They know I was a bounty hunted for someone. I didn't tell them who. They don't need to know. As for him. Keep your mouth shut." I replied the last part through clenched teeth.

"Seems I struck a nerve. I have a new deal. You leave me be. And I'll so graciously keep your secrets. Deal?" She cocked an eyebrow at me.

"One phone call. And Klaus will be on his way." I replied coldly.

"You wouldn't. You call him and then he knows where you are too. He may not want to kill you, but he most certaintly is very angry with you."

I growled, about ready to rip her throat out, when Stefan entered the room. I stood up and ran to my room.

I sat on my bed and played music. Trying to find a way to gey back at Katherine wasn't going to be easy. But it needed to be done.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, I pulled it out and read the missed text,

 _From: Damon_

 _Sent 12:01_

 _Barbeque at Elena's @5. Your my plus one. Don't be late._

I rolled my eyes at the text before moving on.

 _From: Ric_

 _Sent 12:17_

 _Are you coming tonight? Really want to see you._

I smiled at the message then typed a reply.

 _Wouldn't miss a chance to see you. Let's just remember to keep a low profile._

I sent it quickly before heading to the bathroom to shower.

After showering and drying my wavy black hair, I quickly did my make up.

I put on a black see through button up shirt, over a gray tank top. I pulled on black skinny jeans and my black wedge heels with a single silver buckle on the side. I wore my favorite earrings that was a hand holding up a middle finger. and to top it all off I put on my black beanie.

I drove my white dodge dart to the Gilbert house, parking it out front. As soon as I got out Damon was standing in front of me, "Mason Lockwood is here. We need to figure out if he's a werewolf. Keep your eyes peeled and be careful." he said as we walked towards the front door. "Like you care." I mutter under my breath, but of course, he heard me, earning me a nasty look, "Let's just pretend to be a happy family. So smile sunshine." We walked in the house and towards the kitchen. When we entered my heart stopped for a second. Alaric was talking to Jenna, with a huge smile on his face.

He glanced over and his eyes met mine, his smile fell. "I need alcohol." I muttered, turning on my heel and walking out.

I found Elena and Caroline outside talking, I took a seat on the bench. "What's wrong, Brexley?" Elena asked me.

"Nothing. Doesn't matter." I replied. She could tell something was up, she walked over and sat next to me. "Did Damon do sowmthong?"

"No. It wasn't Damon. We are playing house. I'm on my best pretend foster daughter played by real daughter behavior."

"Well, you're clearly upset." she said placing her hand on mh shoulder.

Before I could even consider stopping myself, I blurted out, "Does Jenna and Alaric have a thing?"

She looked at me confused but shook it off, "Um, they went on a few dates, but he told her he had met someone else. They stayed friends though. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." I replied. Before Elena could press any harder the front door opened, revealing a very concerend Alaric.

"Hey girls, foods ready."

Everyone got up to walk inside, I took the caboose, with my head hanging low. Before I could walk through the door, Ric stepped in front of me, blocking my path, "Can we talk?" he asked, voice low.

"Nothing to talk about." I replied shooving past him and into Elena's kitchen, taking my place next to Damon.

A man brought me a plate. "No thanks. I'm not hungry. Special diet." I said politely as I could. He nodded, but his eyes lingered on me for a moment. Like he knew me. Then he turned and walked away. I looked at Damon and he mouthed _Mason_ to me.

After we all ate, we headed to the den to play games. I hated games so I sat in the back observing Mason. I couldn't stop myself from stealing a few glances at Ric now and then.

After games we all went and sat at the table in the kitchen for pie. I laid back at the doorway, eyes trained on Mason.

Damon carried the pie over to the table and sat it in the center. "Mason, why don't you start us off?" he said with a small smile tugging on his lips.

I noticed the silver slicer in the pie. _Clever_ I thought to myself. Though, Mason eyes looked at it. He didn't seem effected by it, but he turned the pie and picked up the piece with his finger. He looked around at the people in the room, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm an animal." He stated giving Damon a small smile. Then he glanced oved at me and nodded. Ric seemed to notice this because he turned around and looked at me. But my eyes stayed on Mason.

Ric turned back to Mason, "So, Mason. You and Jenna never dated?"

 _Why does he care? Unless he was jealous?_ I shook the thoughts away, trying to focus on the task at hand.

Mason shook his head and gave a little laugh, "She was always lost in Logan Fell- land."

"Oh, my first mistake." Jenna said as she handed out wine. "Mason was a catch. He had girls lining up."

"Must be a family thing. Tyler is the same way. Must me in the genes, a curse really." I piped in. This obviously got Mason's attention. His smile fell and he glanced at me. I stared back at him until he looked away.

"Really?" Damon asked rhetorically. "I always pegged you for a lone wolf." Mason started to seem flustered at the simple comments regarding the werewolf side of him.

"Well, I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were." Mason shot back. His eyes came back to me, "Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, huh princess?" I started to step forward, but Damon gave me look and I stayed put, jaw clenched.

Mason raises his beer bottled up, "How about a toast? To new friends." Everyone raised their bottles up and said cheers.

I decided to bid my good-byes and head home. I avoided Ric on my way out, deciding I still didn't want to talk.

I got home and went to the parlor. I gabbed a book, thinking reading would help me relax. I was into the middle of chapter six of _To Kill a Mockingbird,_ one of my favorite books, when I heard a knock on the door. I got up and walked to the door, focusing all my hearing into whoever was standing outside. The heartbeat of the human was racing. They were nervous or scared. I'm not sure which. I opened the door.

Standing there was Ric. His hands were in his pockets and his eyes were fixed on me. "Hey, can we talk?" he asked softly.

Even though I wanted to avoid him, not because I was mad, but because I was embarrassed of being jealous, I gestured for him to enter.

He nodded his thanks and walked to the parlor, I followed close behind. He took a seat on one of the sofas and I sat across from him on the opposite sofa.

"I'm not sure, why you are so upset. But whatever your reason, I want to fix it. But you have to tell me what's wrong." he said, leaning onto his knees to get closer to me.

"I'm not upset with you. I'm upset with myself." I began, keeping my tone as gentle as I could. "I was jelaous today and I hate myself for it. I had no right to be. You don't belong to me. If you want to be Jenna you have every right to be. I can't stop you." I looked up from my hands to see him smiling at me. I scoffed, mad he thought this was funny.

"Brexley, don't be upset about that. You're jealous because, you have feelings for me. Just like I was jealous of that kid at Duke. I don't want Jenna, I want you. I do belong to you. And you belong to me too. If that's okay. And I'm going to take the risk of sounding like a total teenager, but I want you to be mine. To be my girlfriend. To be the person I can count on. The person I can go to for anything. And I want to be that for you, too."

His words took me by surprise, I was completly dumbfounded. "You have no idea how much I want that, too." I replied.

He smiled then jumped up. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up. He was a good foot and a few inches taller than myself, but this brough us level. He smiled a big toothy smile at me, before bringing his lips to my own. I tangled my fingers in his hair and kissed back. We stayed that way for a few minutes before we broke apart. He sat me down and rested his hands on my waist. "I better go. Before Damon gets here. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes. You've been skipping school. Or did you forget?" he asked smirking at me.

"Shit. I totally forgot that I was supposed to go."

"Obviously." He gave me a quick kiss before heading out.

 **I feel like this was too long but hope it was worth it!! I will be posting a new chapter every Sunday at 10 pm. Maybe two if I can. Anyways! Next chapter will be her first day in Ric's class! Im excited to start thay chapter!! Please review!!**

 **EmmyMay- I would _LOVE_ to hear your guess on her ex boyfriend!! Although I fell this chapter may give it away! **


	11. Wolfs

I skipped school the past two days. I knew I shouldn't, but I thought it was pointless. I reassured Alaric over and over it didn't have anything to do with him. It isn't a complete lie. Sure, Alaric made me nervous and a little on edge, but I really hated school. Like, really hated. I've been texting him on and off, but we hadn't seen each other since the other night. After a few failed attempts to get me over to his apartment, he finally gave up. I wanted to see him. I just didn't want anyone to know. After Damon's encounter with Mason Lockwood and the sheriff finding out about him and Stefan, he's been watching me like a hawk.

I knew that when he went off and told me that he didn't want me, he didn't mean it. But that part of me that grew up without a dad had a hard time forgiving him.

Here we were sitting in the parlor, doing nothing. I was reading Pride and Prejudice and Damon was doing whatever it is he does when he's not obsessing over the amazing Elena Gilbert. "Are you ever going to forgive me?" I looked up from my book and gave him the 'what-do-you-think', look. I heard his sigh audible, "I said I was sorry." I rolled my eyes and proceeded reading my book.

"You know, sorry doesn't fix everything. Just ask Elena." It came out more bitter than I intended, but the point came across rather smoothly. A knock at the front door interrupted our conversation, which I was a little to glad about. Damon got up and answered the door. I glanced up just long enough to see Jeremy standing there. Now, I know ease dropping is wrong, but when you have super awesome hearing it's kind of hard to not listen.

"I need to talk to you." Jeremy sounded rather serious, which made me focus my hearing more.

"And why do I need to talk to you?" I could tell Damon was annoyed by the teens presence They have a rocky past, with Damon killing him and all. He tried to shut the door, but Jeremy quickly stuck his hand out, blocking it. "Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone to activate the curse. He's not a werewolf yet." I growled to the mention of werewolves, they are by far my least favorite creatures.

"Wow. Fascinating." Damon replied sarcastically. "Not enough." He tried to shut the door again, but Jeremy was determined.

"But Mason Lockwood is, and he's looking for the moonstone I felt my heart pause at the word. _Moonstone_. I knew all the well about the moonstone. I knew what it was and what it did. I also know who was the person really wanting it, because it sure as hell isn't Mason. If the moonstone was here, then it wouldn't be long before _he_ was too. Everything he needed was in this town. Moonstone, vampire, werewolf, doppelganger. I slammed my book shut and headed for my room.

"Moonstone?" Damon asked intrigued by the new-found information. I was gone before Ii could hear the last of the conversation.

I decided to change clothes before paying my friend a visit. I settle for a black skirt and white blouse. I gabbed my leather jacket and headed for the front door. I bounced down the stairs but stopped when I saw Rick walking in the door. He didn't see me, and I pressed my back up against the wall to keep it talk way. "Rick." I heard Damon say, he almost sounded existed.

"Yeah," he said so quietly that I probably wouldn't have heard him if it weren't for the vampire hearing. "What are you doing here?" I couldn't see who he was talking to, but I figured it was probably Jeremy.

"Helping Damon." Now I knew he was talking to Jeremy. I stood there quietly hoping that I could sneak out soon without being noticed. "I'm the one who found out about the moonstone." He was trying to defend himself.

"Does Elena know you're here?" hearing Rick's voice sends little shockwaves through my body, like I was being electrified.

"Not exactly." The teen answered.

I heard them start talking about the sun and moon curse. The Aztec one. I knew it was all just fiction, but it fascinated me. I heard footsteps in my direction so before I could get caught hiding I started walking down the hall casually. I bumped right into Alaric as I rounded the corner. "Oh, um, sorry." I mumbled, trying not to make eye contact. It was a total accident literally running into him. I took a few steps back keeping my eyes on the ground. He didn't say anything, but I knew he was staring at me. I suddenly felt guilty for avoiding him so much.

"Good, Brexley. Glad you're here. You can join us on a mission for the moonstone. Chop chop let's go." I glared at Damon, but remembered that Ric was going to.

"Alright, let's roll." I turned and headed for the door not even looking at Ric.

It was a short drive to the Lockwood Mason. People there decorating for the masquerade ball. This was my least favorite party of them all. I just hope Damon didn't require me to attend, because I might actually stake myself to get out of it.

I got out and walked around looking for Mason. I needed to find out where Katherine was and what she was planning on doing with the moonstone. After minutes was aimlessly walking around I couldn't find him. I was starting to get frustrated.

"Looking for someone?" I quickly spin on my heel to find the source of the voice. He was so handsome, and he looked to be a little nervous. He had his hands tucked in his pockets and he stood there staring at me. I suddenly found myself unable to speak. I struggled to find words before I realized he asked me a question. "Oh, um," I looked around one more time to check for the wolf I was hunting, but once again, I didn't see him. "Yeah, but I can't find him."

He looked slightly disappointed, like he was expecting me to be looking for him. I felt a twinge of quilt run through me. I opened my mouth to apologize, but he cut me off. "You haven't been to school, and you haven't been answering my text very often. Everything okay?"

Something told me he knew everything was okay, he just wanted answers as to why I 've been avoiding him I got nervous and shuffled my feet. I wasn't sure how to put into word that I didn't want anyone to know about us. It's not because I'm embarrassed, I just worry about what they might say. Or, what Damon would say. I didn't want him to try and hurt Rick over this. "I just don't really want to go to school. I think it's lame, considering I could be more useful in other ways, you know?"

The look on his face told me he wasn't one bit convinced of my answer. Instead of arguing though he just nodded. "Okay." He turned to walk away. I took a deep breath and reached out for his arm.

"Rick, wait." He turned, but his eyes didn't meet mine, instead he looked over the top of my head. I could see he was frustrated but I wasn't sure how to fix it.

"Brexley, this won't work if we aren't honest. If _you_ aren't honest." His eyes finally shifted down to me. "I know you're lying, I'm not an idiot." I shuffled my feet awkwardly, not sure how to respond. I couldn't look at him and lie again. "The person you're looking for, does that have anything to do with why you've been avoiding me?"

My eyes shot up to his. Did he think I was looking for another guy? Did her really think I would do that? I knew I was angry and when I'm angry I tend to do stupid things. "I'm not a slut, Alaric. I just don't want the entire town to look at you like you're a fucking pedophile. I'm a student of yours. Now, call me heartless, but I'm not going to let you go to prison because of me." I turned to walk away, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I pulled my arms from his grasp and took a few steps away from him. "Don't. We are not having this conversation right now. Half the town is here and I'm trying to keep a low profile."

"Then when will we." He spoke quietly, but I could tell he was trying to keep from yelling. "You've been avoiding me for two days now."

"I'll call you tonight." I turned and walked away before her could stop me.

I walked around for another ten minutes trying to find Mason eventually I gave up. I was headed inside when I felt a buzzing in my pocket. I pulled out my phone, the screen read, _assface_ , I slide the button to answer.

"Yes Damon?"

 _"Wolfs in the bag. I need you to get to the house."_ I sighed, pissed about the fact Damon had gotten to Mason before I could. I shrugged it off, finding it better to focus. I'm not sure what Mason knows, but I have a feeling he knows more about me then I'd like.

Since Damon was my ride I had to run there. It wasn't to bad considering I had amazing speed. The only downside it when I arrived I was sweaty. I used the back of my hand to wipe my forehead before I walked through the door. When I walked in the parlor it was empty, I used my hearing to zone in. They were in the library. I stood there and took in my surroundings. Mason was bound to a chair, Damon was standing in front of him. He had just gained consciousness when I entered.

"well, he looks comfortable." I walked and joined Damon. Mason was such a pretty boy. Even all beat up and murderess.

"That's me. I'm a greeeat host." He drew it out, emphasizing his sarcasm. "Ready for some interrogation." He raised an eyebrow in question.

I gave a small grin. "I'm always ready."

I know it's a little wrong to enjoy this, but it was my job for the longest time. I 'interrogated' people a lot, and I was good at it. I would be on an assignment to track down someone, and when people didn't corporate, it was necessary. Sometimes, I really missed my job.

I watched as Damon put a hot poker in the fire. Mason watched in horror before he started fighting against his restraints. "Did no one ever tell you that the more you fight it, the more it will hurt?" I pointed out smugly. He completely ignored me and continued to struggle.

"Oh, someone's feisty." Damon commented as he stood from the fireplace. Mason managed to flip his chair backwards, I laughed and walked over to him. "What?!" he yelled at me. I looked over to Damon and we stared at each other for a moment. Damon used the hot poker and drove it into the man's shoulder. He groaned in pain and a smile tugged at my lips.

"You can hurt. Good to know." He slung the poker over his shoulder. "I was afraid you were going to be some beast mass with no affinity for pain." He kneeled to examine the wound. I watched as it closed. "Oh, but you heal quickly. Not good. Guess I'll just have to keep applying pain." He grabs the chair and yanks it into the upright position. He hands me the poker and I walk to the fire place and stick it back in. "So, Katherine." He began, "How do you know her? What's she up to?" Mason continued to moan and struggle.

His eyes flickered to me and I saw him smile a little. "Why don't you ask your daughter. She knows more than she's letting on." Damon glanced and me and his jaw tightened.

"I have all day." He replied coldly. He nodded his head in my direction. I wanted over to Mason, and dug the poker in his stomach. He screamed in pain as I twisted it around. I pulled it out to give him a chance to answer. I handed to poker back to Damon. He put it in the fire and turned to me, "Leave. We will talk later." His voice was stern, so I knew not to argue. I went to the parlor and took a seat. I listened into what was going on, in case Mason decided to bring me up again.

Mason admitted he was getting to stone for Katherine, he was convinced it was because she loved him, and was breaking the curse for him. I chuckled when I heard that. I knew Katherine better than that. After Damon killed him I knew he would come find me, so I decided to take a drive instead. I wanted to avid giving answers for as long as possible.

I googled the closest most secluded bed and breakfast to Mystic Falls. Luckily, I found one right outside of town. It wasn't to long of a drive and I was there in no time. I walked to the door and knocked. An older woman with grey hair in a bun, and a sunken face answered the door. "Hello," I greeted politely. "I'm looking for a room."

"Come on in, I'll get you set up." She gestured for me to enter and when I did I grabbed her head a twisted. I heard a snap and her body fell to the floor. "Thanks, but I'll take it from here." I went up the stairs and listened. I heard noise coming from the door on the right. Without knocking I twisted the handle and pushed it open. "Hello, old friend."


End file.
